A network personal video recorder is a network-based digital video recorder. A digital content provider may provide to a plurality of authorized users access to a network personal video recorder for use as an individual video recording service. A user can use the network personal video recorder to record a video program, such as a television show episode, a movie, a sporting event, and the like. After being instructed by a user to record a video program, the network personal video recorder records the video program by recording and storing a copy of the video program at the digital content provider's location. The network personal video recorder delivers the copy of the video program to the user over a network (for example by streaming the video program over the Internet) at a later time when the user requests the viewing of the recorded video program.